Mine Only
by Invader Bulma
Summary: For so long, France has been watching, wanting you so badly. Restraint be damned, he was going to have you, and no Spainard was going to get in his way. Dark!FranceXReader


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's smexy characters.

NOTE: Please be **aware** that there is rape in this thing, if that's not your thing then I advice you to go back. I'm also sorry if this is against the requesters wishes, but this is all I could imagine with Dark!France :l

* * *

-

You giggled as you enjoyed the company of your boyfriend, you were in the park sitting on Antonio's lap who happened to be sitting with you on the nearest empty bench that was found. It was a nice spring day, and when you found Antonio working hard in his garden filled with tomatoes you decided to ask him to go along with you.

"How about I get us something to drink?" You sweetly asked as Antonio held his arms wrapped around your waist, but he released you once you pressed yourself to stand up.

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting here for you _amor_" You couldn't help but smile as you happily skipped off to the nearest stand in order to get what you wanted.

You thought about the way you met Antonio, it was a funny coincidence when he accidentally walked into with an arm full of tomatoes, causing your clothes to become a mess. Despite the accident you actually got a click with him, and eventually you two started dating. And then at one point you were introduced to his friends, Gilbert having such a big ego made you laugh sometimes. And Francis, he was nice and friendly.. but you were sure to stick around Antonio since he had this habit of hitting on you here and there.

You thought about all the nice things you had gone through as you spent time with Antonio after you bought two bottles of simple water and went to go back to the bench, only to notice one thing.. Antonio wasn't there anymore.

"Antonio?" You called out, but there was no response whatsoever. He told you he'd wait right there, which made you worry slightly. You were about to pull out your cell phone when you heard a familiar voice right behind you.

"It's nice to see you again, _belle dame_. It's been a while" You turned around to see Francis, which you didn't expect at all.

"Oh hey Francis, have you seen Antonio around?" You asked. But you found it odd as he seemed to completely ignore the question, and instead he put up his usual smile.

"I'm afraid I haven't, but I could bring you to his house.. I'm sure he wouldn't leave without a reason" Francis spoke, you watched him stroke his hand through his wavey blonde hair before he offered it to you. Well.. truth to be told you'd rather have someone to walk you home rather than going alone, so you took his hand as he started leaning you down the streets.

During the walk you noticed odd things about Francis, he didn't say one word to you at all, and rather than being nice he pushed his way through some small groups of people if he had to. It didn't take you long to realise the two of you weren't even going into the direction of Antonio's house, which made you stop in the middle of the streets and pull your hand away from the Frenchman's. He turned around to look at you.

"Uhm.. I can walk myself home from here, don't worry about me" You softly spoke, you didn't like the feeling you had.. it was worse than usual when you had to hide behind your boyfriend to make sure everything was alright. You quickly turned to walk off, but you felt his hand on your wrist with a tight grip, pulling you back with a harsh tug, you cried out a little from the pain.

"I'm afraid I can't let you, _. You're coming with me" Francis spoke as you were being pulled up towards him, only a few inches away from each other. You looked up at his bright blue eyes, in that seducing gaze.. something seemed different than normal, it scared you.

You wanted to scream for help but a hand quickly clamped over your mouth to prevent that from happening, you felt yourself being turned around and pushed along down the road. You tried to struggle your way out of his grip while you were forced to walk, but it was no use. Nobody was around this block of the streets either, it made you regret that you went along with Francis alone in the first place.

After a long amount of struggles and muffles cries, you were dragged into Francis' house and into his bedroom, you watched in horror once he slammed the door on you and you heard the lock. You quickly moved back, the friendly gaze Francis had a while before was now completely gone which frightened you.

"W-what do you want?!" You attempted to shout, but you sounded so nervous that it only came out in half a whisper. You backed away some more once you saw Francis advance towards you so much that you ended up hitting your back against the wall, he closed in on you to make sure you couldn't move away. You held your breath when he pulled two roses from his pocket, one was a bright red and the other was pure black.. he handed them to you.

"There is one thing.. that is in the way. And that's why it disappeared" You frowned as Francis took the black rose from your hand, only to crush it in his hand.. dropping the pure black petals to the ground.

"W-what are you talking about?" You felt a little relieved when Francis moved back a little, giving you some space even if only for a few seconds.

"Well.. you were wondering where your boyfriend went, no?" Your eyes narrowed as Francis walked over to the nearby closet, shoving open the door. Your eyes went wide after you heard a loud thud of something falling against the floor, there was Antonio. He was tied up and gagged, your fear grew even more once you realised that the black rose was supposed to represent your boyfriend and the red one.. well, you.

"Why would you?" Your voice shivered as you asked, dropping the rose to the soft carpeted floor. You wanted to move over to Antonio but Francis suddenly stepped forth, tightly grabbing your arm, which made you cry out in pain.

"Because _, I want you all to myself. You will be _mine_.. no, you _are_ mine" You immediately tried to struggle when you heard Francis say this, but it was no use. Despite Antonio's muffled protests you were easily dragged over to the bed, and pinned underneath Francis in no time.

His deep blue eyes stared into your [e/c] orbs as he straddled you, he placed one of his hands on your breasts, causing you to slap it away. But in return Francis grabbed both of your wrists, moving them above your head and holding them together with just one hand. You bit your lip once you felt his free hand return to your chest, but this time it went underneath your shirt from the bottom up.

"S-stop.." You pleaded as a blush spread across your face, you looked at the other to see a grin spread across his face. He squeezed your breast once as he leaned in to your ear, and started lifting your shirt in the meanwhile.

"But why? I thought you said if one loves another it should be told anyway, no matter if he or she is already taken" Your eyes widened, it was indeed something you had told, but that didn't mean someone had the right to go this far on it.

"B-but I didn't-"

"Je t'aime, _" Francis cut you off, causing your blush too deepen as he just confessed. You heard Antonio's muffled shouts in the background in return, which only made you feel worse in this situation.

You wanted to say something in return, to tell him to back off. But just when you parted your lips to speak you found Francis pressing his own pair of lips against yours, he didn't hesitate even a moment as you felt his tongue slide inside your mouth. You struggled as you felt his tongue explore your warm caverns with a faint taste of wine, but trying to push him away was impossible with your wrists held together.

There was fear though, the thought that you were about to get raped was terrifiying, yet you couldn't do anything about it when you felt his free hand leave your breast, only to move downwards on your soft skin. You felt his hand travel all the way into your skirt, causing your body to jerk from the sensitive feeling that hid there.

You let out a soft gasp with an attempt to kick Francis, which didn't help at all as he was straddling your upper legs, making it impossible to move them enough. You let out a sudden moan when he mercilessly stuck his finger inside of you, and you barely got any time to adjust to it when you felt it move at a rather fast pace, causing you to moan out all the more.

The feeling was strange, of course there was fear.. but it was mixed with a tiny spark of pleasure and pain all at once before he pulled out that single finger rather quickly again. You let out a whimper of protest when you felt Francis pulling down your skirt and underwear, removing it completely and throwing it aside. Exposing your bottom, and that was really all he needed to get what he wanted, yet you couldn't do anything to make it stop.. you felt so weak and useless.

Francis knew the risk, yet he released your wrists from his grip. Your eyes widened when you saw him unzip his pants to see the already hardened length that popped out from it, causing you to quickly sit up as you pushed him. Unfortunately Francis saw this coming, he caught your fists in no time, only to push you back down on the soft thick sheets the bed contained. He leaned in on you, his wavey hair tickling your cheek slightly.

"Fear not my dear, I will make you happy once you stay here with me" You couldn't help it, you let out a small sob when Francis whispered into your ear. You didn't realise a tear was trickling down your cheek until you felt his thumb against your skin, causing you to look away from him.

Your body jolted and you let out a sudden cry of pain when you felt Francis thrusting his member inside of you, and he didn't spare you at all.. he didn't give you a moment to adjust to it all over again as he started moving at a rapid speed, causing you to moan and cry out in both delight and protest. You felt abused as you felt Francis' lips travelling on your neck, sucking on various places to leave his marks.

But it didn't take long for your moans and cries to grow even louder when Francis picked up the pace, it easily drowned out your boyfriends' cries of protest, which made you forget he could see every single second of the even. You soon felt the edge nearing and the remaining bits of energy leaving your body.. only a few moments later both you and Francis let out a loud grunt of delight before he came deep within you.

You were panting rapidly as you felt Francis pulling out of you, the warm semen slid down your legs slowly. You watched as Francis got off the bed to tidy his clothes, but you were too tired to do anything when you watched him move over to Antonio. He had seen everything, heard everything.. it felt horrible, especially when you saw Francis pick him up from the floor and he shot a disgusting grin your way before he moved over to the bedroom's door.

"You are mine.. only mine, nobody else will have you.." Francis spoke before he moved on.

You watched in defeat, your vision blurred by the tears that welled up in your eyes as you saw Francis leave the room with your boyfriend in his grip. You didn't know where he was bringing him or what he was going to do to him at all, but one thing was sure..

And that was the fact that you were going to be Francis' hostage for a long, long time..


End file.
